Fate
by AnonymouslyFanficky
Summary: Tali is gone, an angel sending rays. Ari is missing. That's when Ziva goes to Cairo and meets Jenny Shepard, an N.C.I.S. Special Agent. WARNINGS: Major character death, -AU Fic- Jenny/Ziva Mother/Daughter, possible Jibbs romance, established Kari. I don't own NCIS! :)
1. And I Will Have Heard You

AUTHOR'S NOTE :D

I don't own NCIS. If I did, Jenny would still be alive and Ziva would have a more Mother/Daughter style relationship with Jenny.

I have no affiliation w/ Mossad. I have never even been to Israel, so feel free to correct if I get anything wrong about Jewish tradition/culture/etc.

This is fanfiction. Don't like, don't read.

TRIGGER WARNING

Possible self-harm, eating disorders, and violence. Maybe a cuss word or two. Contains (possibly major) CHARACTER DEATH

Constructive criticism is welcome, of course! Hate and rude comments aren't.

Rated T to be safe, contains violence and death in some chapters.

My first fanfic! Enjoy.

~AF~

Ziva goes to Cairo to track down her brother, Ari, who ran away from home. She meets a woman by the name of Jenny, and grows a strong relationship with her. However, what will happen when something terrible happens to Ziva's family, and she has no where to go? Will she go back to the states with Jenny, head back to Israel, or stay in Cairo? Will she ever find Ari?

I am studying Hebrew, but I do make mistakes, so feel free to correct.

Boker Tohv-Good Morning

Laila Tohv-Good Night

Ken-Yes

Lo-No

Shalom-Hello

Abba-Father

Ima-Mother

Toda-Thank You

Chapter One - "And I Heard You"

Sixteen year-old David looked out the window of her bedroom in Tel-Aviv. It was nice outside, but Ziva was barely ever allowed out. She was pondering slipping out when a knock at the door shook her from her thoughts.

"Ken?" Ziva asked.

"It's me, Zivy." was the response.

"Come in, little one." Ziva replied.

"Boker Tohv, Zee-vy."

"Shalom, Tali."

"Abba says you're going on a trip."

"Ken, I am." Tali was too young to know about Ari, so Ziva tried to avoid the real reason she was being sent to Cairo.

"I hear you are starting school today."

"Ken! I'm excited."

"Are you nervous?"

"Lo..."

"Tali."

"Okay, maybe a little bit, but you can't tell Abba."

"Oh, Tali. Come here."

The two hugged and Ziva kissed her younger sister's forehead.

"Everything will be fine. It's okay to have compassion, to show emotion."

"But Abba says-"

"Tali. It's okay to show emotion. It is what makes us human."

"But, Zee-vy, you don't show emotion. Why?"

"Some day, little one, I will tell you. But, for now, it is very complicated. You must get ready for school, so that you can learn."

"Ken, Ziva, and thank you. But, why don't you go to school?"

"I am homeschooled."

"How come I can't be homeschooled?"

"You will see, one day."

Tali hugged Ziva one last time before heading out the door. Ziva went with her to the market to meet their mother, who would be taking Tali to school.

Ziva had just dropped Tali off with her Mother when she heard a bomb go off.

"TALI!" Ziva screamed, running back to the market, and kneeling by her sister's injured form.

"Zee-va." Tali breathed out with a wince.

"I am here." Ziva said with tears in her eyes, running her fingers through her sister's hair.

"Zee-va." Tali said again.

"Save your strength, Tali. It's gonna be okay."

" Zeevy, I'm gonna be okay. We're all gonna be okay, maybe not in the way you want, but you will know when I am here."

"Tali" Ziva said, crying.

Tali met her sister's eyes.

"I will be in the rain, in the sun, I will be here for you. I will be beside you. And, when you call my name and need my comfort I will send a ray of sunshine and you will know that I am there and have heard you. I love you, Ziva."

"Tali, my baby sister, no!"

Tali's eyes drifted closed, with her last words:

"And I will have heard you."

1 week later

Ziva was a mess when she left for Cairo. She hadn't had a meal since Tali died, she just didn't feel like eating anymore.

"Welcome to Cairo, Miss Day-vid." the flight attendant said, showing Ziva through the airport doors. Ziva didn't bother to correct the mispronunciation of her name, as she was used to it.

"Toda" Ziva said. A second later, realization hit her, and she quickly added "Thank You"

She walked to a woman with red hair, who was holding a sign that said "Ziva David". She looked to be around thirty or forty.

"Ziva David?"

"Ken...errrr I mean yes."

"Jenny Shepard, NCIS. Your brother was friends with a missing marine who ran away around the same time as Ari. You can call me Jen or Jenny, whichever you prefer."

"Right, I'm Ziva, but you can call me Zee if you want."

As they started walking to the car, Jen asked

"So, do you have any other siblings?"

"My little sister, Tali, but she, um, died a week ago."

"I'm sorry, sweetie."

Ziva thought Jenny was nice, and reminded her of her mother, who went missing during the bombing.

Jenny put a hand on Ziva's shoulder, and she flinched at the contact. "Is something wrong with your shoulder?" "No." was the quick, blunt answer which seemed a bit too fast to be true for Jenny, but she didn't push the matter any further.

As they drove away from the airport, Ziva put her head on the window and closed her eyes.

Tali's angel-like voice filled her thoughts. Tali's laugh. Her smile. The innocent way she said "Zeevy" played through Ziva's mind.

Jenny could see that Ziva was obviously grieving, but she did her best to hide her emotions with a mask. But, Jen could see the cracks. How when Ziva's eyes closed she let loose a single tear. How she looked out the window with a longing that Jenny knew she wouldn't be able to fix.

That night, Ziva woke up screaming. Jenny ran into the room and tried to snap Ziva out of her trance, doing the only thing she could do, hug and hold Ziva like a mother would hold her daughter. Jenny ran her fingers through Ziva's hair, saying that it was going to be okay. When Ziva stopped crying, she looked up and said "I am sorry." "For what?" Jen asked, dumbfounded as to what Ziva would be sorry for.

"For crying..." "Ziva-" "...it is weakness"

Jenny was heartbroken, watching a sixteen year-old girl cry her heart out, only to apologize and say she was sorry. She wanted to find whoever raised her like this, and confront them as to why. But, she just continued cradling Ziva's head and saying "you have nothing to be sorry for"

Ziva stuck her hand out in the air and watched as a ray of sunshine came over it.

"Tali."

"What?"

"My sister, her name was Tali."

Tali's last words played through Ziva's head. She silently said "Thank you, Tali, for hearing me."

Jenny looked at Ziva with a sad look that she could not decipher.

"I'm so sorry, Ziva."


	2. Faint

Ziva had grown closer to Jen since the crying episode. The two were like mother and daughter.

Jenny and Ziva went all over Cairo showing photos of Ari and the missing Marine. One woman recalled seeing the two together a month earlier, and said that the they acted nervous, as though they were in distress. That was the only lead they had, and it got them no where.

With Eli David's permission, Ziva went to America with Jen to "study and make friends with the Americans" although it was secretly so that she could be away and not return to Israel for a while.

Eli said that Tali made Ziva soft. He would get drunk and shoot her. He would tell the people at the hospital it was from combat.

Ziva couldn't get off the plane fast enough when they got to Washington D.C. Jenny's team was waiting at the airport. Ziva studied them for a moment. While she was thinking, a girl ran up and hugged her. Ziva tensed at the contact, but Jenny had said that Abby gave out a lot of hugs.

"Shalom. You must be Abby." Ziva studied the girl with pigtails and a skull t-shirt, and decided that she could trust her.

Jenny cleared her throat. "Now, you probably didn't know this, but this is Ziva Dah-veed. She is Mossad and will be staying with me while she helps us try to find Ari Haswari and our missing Marine."

Ziva kept her straight Mossad mask on. She was smiling nor frowning. She didn't feel too well. Jenny shot a concerned glance at her, but Ziva didn't see it because before she could look up, her knees buckled and she dropped to the floor.

*****Flashback*****

"You will join Mossad when you are eighteen and you will obey me!" "No, Abba!" Eli David pinned Ziva against the wall and pulled his gun out, hitting her in the shoulder. Ziva screamed, but her father left her there and had an officer take her to the hospital.

*****Present Day*****

Ziva's POV

"Ziva, Zee, can you hear me?" I hear voices in my head, but they sound so far away. I fight to open my eyes, but I can't. I am too weak. I feel a cool hand grab mine, and squeeze. I do the only thing I can do, twitch my hand and let them know that I am here.

I hear more voices.

"When was the last time she ate?"

"I've never actually seen her eat. She deserves privacy, I give it to her." I hear Jenny reply. She must feel guilty, and it's all my fault. I keep fighting to open my eyes, and begin to feel more aware. The cool hand is rubbing circles on my own, it must be Jenny.

When I finally open my eyes, everything is blurry. I convince them that I am okay, though I doubt they truly believe me, they agree to take me to the car so I won't have to take the ambulance to the hospital.

I feel strong arms scoop me up and someone lays me down in the back of the car, my head on Jen's lap. She runs her fingers through my hair. "Oh, Ziva," she begins. "Why?"

It is a question that I myself do not know the answer to. Why did I do it? Why did I not eat? "Because I didn't feel like it." I tell myself. Because of Tali, compassionate, caring, sweet Tali. I could write a list of lovely words that described my sister. And Ari. Why did he leave? And where is Ima?

Silent tears run down my face and Jenny wipes them away. She reminds me so much of Ima.

"Tali, she is gone! And me, I have killed people, Jenny!" I cried, tears streaming down my face much faster now. "I am a killer! I killed Tali! It was my fault! I convinced her to go to school, and then she died! It's all my fault!"

"It isn't your fault, sweetie. It never was."

I cried myself to sleep with my head in Jenny's lap. I didn't even remember going to the hospital. I just woke up in a strange bedroom and heard voices downstairs.

On the wall, there was a photo of a woman and a man kissing in front of the Eiffel Tower. I realized that the woman looked like Jenny, so this must be her house.

I felt too weak to sit up.

"Jenny?" I croaked, as loud as I could. I heard someone coming up the stairs, and then Jenny and an older man wearing a bow tie entered the room.

Jenny knelt beside my bed and held my hand.

The man with the bow tie came over to us.

"Well, my dear, you gave us quite a scare."

I could barely move, and my shoulder was hurting.

"Jenny?"

"Yes?"

"My shoulder hurts." I winced, trying to sit up. Jen pushed me back down. "No, Zee. You need to rest."

"But Abba will-" "Ziva. Don't worry about your father. Now, what happened to your shoulder?" she asked, lifting up my sleeve to reveal my stitches. "It's, um, a long story" I replied. "Well, you're going to be resting for a long time."

The man with the bow tie handed me a pill and said "You, my dear, may call me Ducky." "Lo." I said, flat out refusing whatever pill it was. "Ken." Jen retorted.

"And, yes, I learned a bit of Hebrew in High School so I do know some"

"Lo! I won't take it!"

"Why?"

"Pills make you weak!"

"No, Zee, they don't."

"Abba said they do!" I said, trying and failing to hide a wince as I curved my shoulder inward.

"They don't, Zee. I promise, they don't."

"Fine." I said, taking the pill and drinking the glass of water Jenny had put on my nightstand.

"Ducky?" I asked.

"Yes, my dear?"

"Could you please allow Jenny and I to talk in private for a moment?"

"Of course." Ducky said, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

"Jenny."

"Yes, Ziva?"

"Why are you so nice?"

"Why am I so-what?"

"I have killed people, Jenny! Killed them with my bare hands! How can you trust me? Why?"

"Because I care about you, Zee."

"Why?"

"Because you need someone to care about you and take care of you."

"My Abba did that."

"Did he take care of you when you were shot?"

"No, but how did you know about that?"

"Ziva, you are missing the point."

"What-"

"Zee, did he take care of you when Tali died?"

"No, but I'm sure-"

"Who took care of you when Tali died until Cairo?"

"I can take care of myself."

"Says the one lying in a bed, barely able to move!"

"Jenny-"

"No, Ziva. I will take care of you while you are sick. You can't do this on your own. After that, do what you want, but until then let me take care of you."

"How did you know I was shot?"

"I looked in your records. Ziva, you weren't on a mission! Where were you shot?"

I stared at the ceiling, and tried to forget.

 _My scream._

 _The gunshot._

 _The pain._

 _Abba yelling at me._

And then Tali's words echoed through my head.

 _"And I will have heard you."_

 _And then I hear Jenny._

"Ziva," Jenny says holding my hand. "Who shot you?"

 _My father. I want to say it, but how? How can I tell her that without making her pity me._

"I do not want your pity."

"I do not pity you, Zee. I just need to know who shot you."

"M-my fa-father." I stuttered.

Suddenly, I begin to feel tired and my eyes are heavy. Jenny holds my hand. "Don't fight it, Zee."

I hear her say. For once, I obey. I let the darkness consume me.


	3. Ziva Breaks Down

~A Few Hours Later~

Ziva's POV

I wake up, and look around. Jenny is reading a book next to the bed I'm in. I feel much more aware, now. "Jenny?" I ask. She looks up. "Oh, you're awake. You were in the hospital for four days. Do you remember that? "No, I don't." Jenny put her book down, stood up, and walked toward me. I pulled myself up into a sitting position against the pillows.

"You've got to eat something, Ziva." _I knew that was coming._ "They got some protein in your system at the hospital, but you've got to eat for yourself now." Deep down, I knew she was right. "Okay." I said, quietly. "Well, that's a start." Jen said. "You might not feel completely ready to be up and about much, but you are certainly better. How about a smoothie?" I nodded. "I'll try." She sat down on the edge of the bed and squeezed my hand. "Good. Now, what kind of smoothie would you like?" "Any kind is fine. I don't really care." "Alright then." she said with a smile.

I relaxed a bit. "Where are we?" "At my house. You're in the guest bedroom." "I'm sorry for ruining your past five days." Jenny looked at me. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Besides, this is a big house. It can't just be me and Naomi all the time." "Naomi?" I asked. "My maid. She takes care of the house, when I'm gone." "Ah, I see."

"Well, Zee, I'm going to call one of my employees and have them bring a smoothie for you. Okay?" "Okay."

"Oh, and Jenny?"

"Yes?"

"I never got to meet your friends properly. When can I see them?" "Well, they are field agents, like me, so they have odd schedules. You never know when they'll be free to visit, but I'll try to get everyone together here for dinner tonight, if you're up to it." "That sounds like fun, yes?" "Yes, it does." Jen smiled, and walked out of the room.

 _Here I am again, staring at the ceiling._

I fall asleep again, and when I wake up Jenny is there with my smoothie. "Better get up." she says. "Dinner's in two hours." I'm not going to make you shower, but I'm going to at least make sure you put on something other than your five day-old clothes."

Jenny opened the closet door. "I had Naomi unpack your clothes. I want you taking it easy on that shoulder." I nodded. "Do you want to get dressed now?" I nodded again. "Can you get out of bed okay?" "Yes, I think so." I still felt weak, but going a long time without food would do that to you. I took a deep breath, and inched my way out of bed with Jenny standing next to me. She helped me stand up, and I was thankful for the extra support.

I chose a pair of camo cargo pants and a plain black t-shirt. I put on the pants by myself, but Jenny had to help me with the shirt.

It would take guts, but I decided to let Jen see the scars on my back. She would probably freak out when she saw the Star of David carved into my skin, but she had to know. Jenny was like a mother figure to me, and maybe she could get me something to help fade the scar.

"Jenny?" I asked, right before we put my black shirt on. "My back is sore. I was held prisoner a while back and I have a scar now. Could you please get me some ice?" "Of course, Zee." Jen disappeared and returned with a bag of ice and a cloth to have in between. "Lay down on your stomach." I complied, and gently eased back onto the bed, rolling over on my stomach. Jenny lifted my shirt. "Oh, Ziva. You're sixteen. You shouldn't have to go through this." "It was my fault." I said. "I was the one who accepted the mission and ended up captured." Jenny put the ice on my back. "Where and how long? she asked. _How do you tell your Mother-figure that you were_ _tortured for months?_ "Somolia." I gulped. "Two months." "Oh, Zee. How could your father let this happen to you?" _"Let it happen?" I wanted to snap. "He made it happen!"_ I rolled my eyes. "Like he cares. He was probably just angry he didn't have someone to use as a punching bag for two months."

The silence that followed was awkward. "You'd best leave that ice on there for a few minutes and then I'll come back and help you put your shirt on. I'll curl your hair a bit neater, if you want." I nodded. "That would be nice. Thank you, Jenny." "No problem. I'm going to go have Naomi start dinner. The team will get here, soon." Jenny left the room.

~One Hour Later~

 _Darn it! I fell asleep._ I slid out of bed and slowly made my way to the hall. I heard voices downstairs, most likely Jenny and the team. Grasping the railing, I eased myself down the fancy staircase. I walked into a large living room, where people were sitting on couches. I recognized Abby and the man with the bow tie who calls himself Ducky. Jenny heard me come in and looked up. "Hello, Ziva. Did you sleep well?" Everyone turned toward me. "Um, yes. Thank you, Jenny."

"Everyone, this is my latest houseguest." Jen said. "She's helping us with finding Ari Haswari." Everyone smiled at me. Abby jumped up and hugged me a bit more gently than last time. "Ziva, you already know Abby and Dr. Mallard." She pointed to the others. "This is Tim McGee, Tony DiNozzo, and my boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs." I nodded at everyone. "Zee-va Dah-veed, Mossad."

"Ahem." Abby cleared her throat. "I think Ziva needs a pet name. We've all got pet names! "That's Timmy but only I can call him Timmy, Movie Buff DiNutzo, and the Bossman. Oh, and your house mother is the queen of the flock, Jenny Shepard!"

 _These people call themselves strange names. Please, don't let my name be crazy._

"Zee-vah. What do you want your name to be?"

"I do not know. Can you think of any?"

"Ziver the Ninja, Ninja Zee, Ninja Zee-vy, or oh I got it, ZEEJA! It's Ziva and Ninja put together!"

Meanwhile, Ziva was thinking about Tali.

***** _Flashback*****_

 _TALI! Ziva screamed._

 _"My baby sister, no!"_

 _"And I will have heard you..."_

 _"Zeevy!"_

 _*****End Flashback*****_

 _Tali's laugh._

 _Her smile._

 _And then I feel cool hands on my own and remember that this isn't a nightmare, it really happened._

 _I hear voices calling my name, and decide I should go back._

"Ziva." Jenny says, soothingly. "Oh my gosh," I hear Abby saying, sound hurt. "Was it something I said?" "No, it wasn't something you said." Ducky replies. Gibbs is standing over me.

"I ate, Jenny! I'm better, now! I'm recovering! Why did that happen?" I choke through tears. "Calm down, Zi. You're in shock." Jenny's hands are rubbing circles on mine, again. I'm crying. Gibb's expression is unreadable. Abby looks worried and hurt. Ducky looks concerned. Tony looks like he's trying to think of a movie reference. McGee looks thoughtful. Jenny, well, she looks like a mother who is concerned for her child's wellbeing.

"Ziva, I need to know how long you went without eating. You might not be fully recovered and ready to be moving around this much." "I-I don't kn-know. Since T-Tali d-died." I stuttered, suddenly overcome by a burst of tears. "I-I don't think I'm r-ready to d-do this. I-I'm sor-r-ry. It was nice meeting y-you all."

"I'm going to take her back upstairs." Jenny said. "I'll be right back. Jethro, will you help me with her?"

I feel strong arms lift me up again and Jen's hand clasps around my own. "It's okay, Zi. You're doing fine. You just aren't ready for this. Give it a few days and we can try again, okay? Now, let's get you back to your room."

 _I'm not used to being babied like this when I don't feel good. It is strange, but actually kind of nice. I think Jenny thinks of me like a daughter._

Jenny pulled open the sheet and Gibbs gently set me down. I was trembling, but my tears had stopped flowing. I lay on my side and stare at the wall. "When you get hungry, call for me and I'll bring you something to eat, okay?" I nodded. Jen and Gibbs walked out of the room, leaving me to my thoughts.

-Nobody's POV-

(After everyone but Gibbs has gone home)

"I don't know what to do." Jenny said to Gibbs. "What's wrong with her?" "Jethro, she's traumatized! She has nightmares, and won't admit it, but I know she does. She woke up screaming for her sister in Cairo. A sixteen year old, screaming for her dead sister. She shouldn't have to go through this!" "Jen, who shot her?" "Her drunk father. I feel like she's a daughter to me, Jethro. I don't know if I can do this on my own. Ziva needs someone to care for her until she recovers, and then we have to deal with her father, I mean we can't just send her back to him!"

"How about we go to her room and see how she's doing?"

The two walked up the steps, went through the hallway, and entered Ziva's room. Gibbs spotted the picture on the wall of them in Paris. "I thought you would have gotten rid of this by now." "No. Never. You bought the frame for me in Paris."

Jenny looked over at Ziva, who was still asleep. She was slightly pale, but otherwise looked fine.

"I guess she just wasn't ready for this. She really wanted to be, though." "What made you take her under your wing like this, Jen?" "She trusts me, Jethro. Her Mother is missing and her father you already know about. Her brother is Ari Haswari. Apparently he watched out for her up until he ran away last year. They have been trying to track him down, but he is over eighteen so no one can force him to come home. I feel like someone should look out for her. What would've happened if she hadn't been sent to me in Cairo? She could've died. Her father could've shot her again!" "Calm down, Jen. Ziva is waking up."

Ziva began to stir, mumbling something in Hebrew.

-Ziva's POV-

I open my eyes. _How long have I been asleep?_

 _"_ How are you feeling, Zi?"

"Embarrassed." Jenny gave me a sympathetic smile. "What is Gibbs doing here?" "Just checking up on you, that's all. How are you feeling, _medically?"_

"Like I've been hit by a buck."

"I think you mean hit by a truck, Ziva." Gibbs said.

"That, too. I'm sorry for ruining your dinner."

"You didn't ruin it. We care about you, Zi."

"If you care about me, than I can have a TV, yes?"

Gibbs smirked. "Careful, Jen. She's spending so much time with you, she's becoming like you."

Jen just sent a playful glare at Gibbs and then turned to me. "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, Zi." "What does that even mean? You crazy americans with your crazy american idioms!" Jen and Gibbs just laughed.

"Gotta go, Jen." Gibbs said walking out of the room. "He means he's got a boat to build." Jenny whispered, making both of us snicker. "Where does he build a boat at?" "In his basement." "How does he get it out?" "That, Ziva, is something no one but him knows."

Shalom, it's AF! Normally, I wouldn't be speaking Hebrew like this but I am learning and need to practice! Please review! Constructive criticism is always welcome, but I love good feedback as well! Toda for reading, next chapter coming soon! Bye. :D


	4. It's Too Late To Apologize

Achoti - My sister

Tateleh - Little Darling

Al Tedag - Don't Worry

Daughter - Bat

Toda (shortened from Todah) - Thanks/Thank You

Peace/Hello/Goodbye - Shalom

Yes - Ken

No - Lo

Mother - Ima

Father - Abba

I'm Sorry - Ani Mitzta'eret (speaking to female)

I'm Sorry - Ani Mitzta'er (speaking to male)

Possible spoilers for too many episodes to list!

Fate - Chapter Four: It's Too Late To Apologize

(One week later)

Ziva was sitting in Jen's study, when she heard a knock at the door. She walked over and opened it. "Abba?" "Zivaleh, I came to apologize." "I'll be going back to Israel when I finish learning about N.C.I.S. Why are you apologizing now? Why come to America just to see me?" Eli looked at his daughter. "Come inside, Papa." Ziva and Eli sat on the couch. "Can you forgive me? I have done so much wrong." "I am sorry, Abba." Ziva said, with tears in her eyes. "Your sins are too great."

"I wanted to tell you, that I am sorry, Zivaleh, I never should've treated you like that. There are people searching for me in Israel, I did something wrong, they want me dead." "So you came here to hide." "And to give you this." Eli handed Ziva an envelope. "What is it, Abba?" "You can't go back to Israel, Ziva. They are looking for any way to get to me." Ziva opened the envelope. "Five hundred dollars? And whose address is this?" "It is safer for you to stay here, in America. Also, Ari is in DC." "Ari, my brother, Ari?" "Yes, and he says he wants to see you. That's his address, so that you can visit him." "But where are you going, Abba? If they are looking for you in Israel, they could be here, too." "I am going into hiding in Europe. I cannot stay with you much longer, it is too dangerous." "I love you, Abba, but I do not know if I can forgive you." "Zivaleh, my sharp end of the spear, al tedag. Shalom, bat." Eli kissed Ziva on the forehead. Even after even all he had done, Ziva still cared about and loved her father. She hugged him, with tears in her eyes. "I love you, Papa. Shalom." Eli got up and headed towards the door. Just seconds later, a shot rang out.

Jenny Shepard was sitting in the bullpen with her head in her hands. DiNozzo was sitting at his desk, staring at the computer screen. "You okay, Jenny?" "I'm fine, Dinozzo. Why?" "You look bored, tired, and worried." "Oh, have you started mind reading?" "I was making an observation. How's Ziva?" "Fine, as far as I know."

Then, Jenny's phone rang.

"Hello?" Tony, McGee, and even Gibbs looked up at Jenny, who was speaking in a soft, concerned voice. "Oh... my God. I'm on my way." "What's wrong, Jen?" Gibbs asked. "Hell came to my house." McGee and Tony exchanged a look.

(15 Minutes Earlier)

 _Eli got up and headed towards the door. Just seconds later, a shot rang out._

"No," Ziva whispered, running to her father, who was now lying on his back, next to the door. "Abba!" Trembling, she reached her hand out and touched his neck. _There was no pulse._ Eli David had been fatally shot, in the heart. Ziva cradled her father's head in her lap, mumbling prayers in Hebrew between bursts of tears. "Ani Mitzta'er, Abba." She whispered.

When Jenny arrived at the scene, the first thing she saw was a group of people trying to take Eli's body from Ziva. Jen ran up to them and flashed her badge, stating "This is my house." She knelt down next to Ziva. "Ziva, Ani Mitzta'eret. Everything's going to be okay." Jenny hugged Ziva, and to her surprise Ziva hugged her back.

For Jenny, this brought back flashbacks. Her own father had been shot in this very house. Now, Ziva's father had been shot here. _There are no words. She has no way to describe her feelings. I felt the same way, when my father died._ Jenny thought. _And, where will she live, now? Her mother is missing. I will have to talk to Ziva. If only we could find Ari. We found our missing Marine, but never Ari. I've got to find Ari. For Ziva's sake, I must find him. I wonder if Social Services will let me adopt her. A few people owe me some favors..._

 _ **To be continued...**_


	5. Honor Thy Father

Fate - Chapter Five: Honor Thy Father

Ziva David looked out the window of the plane. "Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing."

(in Ziva's mind)

 _A teenage girl, she is screaming. A gunshot rips through the air. The young girl falls to the floor, yelping in pain. Her father walks away._

 _A young girl, she is thinking, she wants to forgive her father. "Shalom, bat" he says as he walks to the door. Seconds later, a gun is fired, and the girl's father drops to the floor, dead. The young girl cries for her father and prays in Hebrew._

 _Now, the young girl is alone. Her Ima, missing, her Abba, shot in the heart. Her sister, who died in her arms, now an angel sending rays of sunshine. All she has left is her brother, Ari, who lives in the city she will soon be living in, as well. And, her guardian, her motherly friend, the one who listened and became a shoulder to cry on in Cairo and the U.S, Jenny._

 _She is now escorting her father's body to Tel-Aviv for a proper burial. And that is when she feels the rays of sunlight on her skin, and she feels safe._

Ziva's world was changing.

At Eli's funeral, Ziva stood next to his coffin. "Shalom, Abba" she whispered. "I know I may never be able to forgive you, but I love you. Shalom."

Ziva sat on the ground and pulled out her knife. She was going to use it to do good, not harm. She was planting a tree. For Tali, who had compassion. She was too young. For her mother, who was missing and presumed to be dead. For her father, who did so much wrong and asked for her forgiveness. And, she wanted to forgive him.

Once she smoothed down the dirt around the tiny tree, she stood up and put her knife back in it's place on her belt.

"Shalom, Ima, Abba, Talia. I will always have you, in my heart."

And, with that, Ziva walked away and left for the airport.

"D.C, Jenny, Ari, N.C.I.S, here I come."

Little did Ziva know, that back in the U.S. Jenny was trying to gain permanant custody of her...

"I will not let her be sent back to Israel, Jethro!" Jenny said, looking at Gibbs. "They need to hurry it up in court and approve me to adopt Ziva!" "You never were very good at being patient, Jen." "Don't start me on Paris, Jethro." Jenny turned away, so that Gibbs couldn't see the tears in her eyes. "What happened, Jen? Why did you leave?" "I didn't love you, anymore." She turned to face him. "Your right eye twitches when you lie. Always has." Gibbs said. And, with that, he walked out the door, leaving a teary-eyed Jenny standing in her study.

"Welcome to America, Miss Dah-veed." The flight attendant said, handing Ziva back her passport. "Thank you." Ziva said, walking towards the baggage claim. She picked up her small, black suitcase and scanned the airport for a certain redhead. Looking around, she spotted a familiar face, but it wasn't the face of Jenny Shepard or any or her team members, it was a face she hadn't seen in a very long time. Walking towards him, her suspicions were confirmed.

"Ari?"


	6. Ari, Ziva, and the Muffins

**Hebrew is written in bold.**

English is written, like this.

 _Enjoy the fic._

 _Ken-Yes_

 _Lo-No_

 _Achoti-My sister_

 _Abba-Father_

 _Ima-Mother_

 _Toda-Thanks/Thank You_

 _Laila Tohv- Good Night_

 _Shalom-Hello/Peace/Goodbye_

I don't own N.C.I.S. or any of the characters from the show.

Enjoy!

-AF

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ziva's heart stopped. "Ari?" she called again. "Zivaleh," he yelled, running towards her. "I have missed you." "Oh, Ari." Ziva buried her face in his chest. "I missed you, so much." "Zivaleh" he whispered, brushing a strand of hair from her face. She looked up at him. "Why did you leave, Ari?"

"I will explain later, when we are in private." "Where is Jenny?" "Out on a case. She contacted me and asked me to pick you up. You are going to stay with me, tonight." "And, then what?" Ari shrugged his shoulders. "Ask Agent Shepard. I don't know."

"Do you trust me, Zivaleh?" Ari asked, surprising her. "You protected me all those years. But, you have been gone so long. I think I still trust you, though." "Ziva, if you trust me, and I know that you do, somewhere deep down, then you must know that I will make sure you get to stay in D.C. Where and who with, I don't know. Talk to Jenny about that, tomorrow. Let's go home." Ziva slid her hand into his. "Let's"

"Zivaleh, this is my girlfriend, Caitlin." Ari said, motioning towards the woman standing in the doorway of Ari's home. "Caitlin, this is Zivaleh." "Hello Ziva, you can call me Kate." Kate said, gently. "Ziva." Ziva said, with a nod.

Ari motioned for Ziva to enter the house. Seeing that Ziva and Ari wanted to catch up on things, Kate broke the silence. "I should get going. I'm supposed to meet my sister for dinner, tonight. It was nice to meet you, Ziva. Shalom, Ari." Ari nodded, and Ziva watched Kate walk out the door, leaving the two of them standing in the kitchen, awkwardly. Ziva followed Ari to the living room and sat down on the couch.

 **"Is Kate Jewish?"**

 **"No, she is Catholic, but we love each other."**

 **"Do you know what happened after you left, Ari? All who died?"**

 **"No, Zivaleh."**

 **"Abba shot me, Ari! In the shoulder! And, then Tali died! Tali, our baby sister, she died in my arms! And Ima went missing! And Abba came to Jenny's house and apologized! And I couldn't forgive him, Ari. He was shot in front of my eyes! It is just us, now! I have all of these feelings and I have no one to tell them to."** Ziva cried, in rapid Hebrew.

 **"It is alright to cry, Zivaleh. No one is judging you."** Ari said, gently. He pulled Ziva closer, and she rested her head on his shoulder. The teenager continued to cry until she fell asleep. Feeling sorry for his younger sister, Ari slowly stood up from the couch and placed a blanket over Ziva's small, slightly thin form. "I should have been there, to protect you, Ziva." He whispered. "I wasn't there, then, but I am here, now. Laila tohv, Zivaleh."

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ziva woke up, yawning loudly. Ari chuckled to himself. _Well,_ He thought. _I prefer the yawning to the snoring._

"Shalom, Zivaleh. Sleep well?"

"Ken, toda, Ari."

"I made muffins. Would you like some?"

"Ken."

Ari picked up the plate of muffins and set it on the table next to the couch. "Have as many as you wish, achoti."

"Toda." Ziva said, picking up a muffin. "So, I am going back to Jenny, today?" "Yes. She wants to talk to you about something."

"Do you know what about?" "No, Zivaleh, that's between you and her."

"What time is it?"

"Nine. You slept a long time, but you needed the rest."

"Oh. Is Jenny picking me up?"

"No, I'm going to drop you off. Her house is only a block away."

"Oh. I didn't know it was that close."

An awkward silence between long lost brother and sister followed.

"Why did you leave, Ari? Why did you abandon Tali and I?"

"Zivaleh," Ari sat down on the couch. "it's not that simple."

"It never is."

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ziva and Ari walked up to Jenny's door. Ari knocked, and Jenny answered. "Hello, Ari, Ziva, come inside." Ari nodded, letting Ziva go in first. Jenny led them into the study.

"Ari, I have been given custody of Ziva. She can come and stay with you, whenever you wish."

"Thank you." Ari replied.

Ziva looked up. "Y-You want me to live with you?"

"Yes, Ziva. I care about you." Ziva hugged Jenny. "Thank you."

"Ziva, you can go put your suitcase upstairs." Ziva disappeared up the steps.

"Ari, would you like for me to send Ziva to stay with you sometime in the next few weeks?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Are you alone?"

"No, my girlfriend, Caitlin is at my house, most of the time. Speaking of Caitlin, I have lunch with her at eleven. I should be leaving. Take good care of her, Jennifer. Shalom, Zivaleh." Ari left.

"Ziva, I have to go to N.C.I.S, now. Would you like to come with me?" "Sure! All this time, and I've never even been to N.C.I.S!"

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Jenny sat at her desk in the bullpen, with Ziva asleep on the floor, behind her.

"Gear up. We've got a case. Shepard, desk duty, DiNozzo and McGee, with me."

"Got ninja sitter duty, Jenny? This is better than-" Tony's movie reference was cut short by a slap on the head. "Thanks, boss."

Jenny rolled her eyes. "DiNozzo,"

"What, Jenny?"

"You might want to get going, before the doors close." Tony ran to the elevator, leaving Jenny alone with Ziva.

"Well, Zee, I guess it's just us."

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Jenny pinched the bridge of her nose, with her fingers. She felt a headache coming on. Sixty phone calls and no leads.

Gibbs marched out of the elevator, followed by Tony and McGee. Jenny didn't even notice. Ziva was still fast asleep, and it was almost time to go home.

"Rough day, working that phone, Jenny?" Tony teased.

"Shut up, DiNozzo."

Gibbs walked over. "What do you got, Jen?"

"At the moment, a headache and teenage assassin sitter duty."


	7. Sole Survivor

Fate- Chapter Seven: Sole Survivor

Disclaimer: I don't own N.C.I.S. or anything from the show. It would be really cool if I owned MTAC (wouldn't that be great for Skype calls with my friends!), but I don't. And, I never will, but girl can dream...

Also, I have no affiliation with the Mossad.

Toda- Thank you  
Ken- Yes  
Lo- No

Ships that have set sail in this story: Kari

Ships that are still in port in this story, but will set sail soon: Jibbs

I will try to update at least once a month.

~Metzi

 **-One Week Later-**

Ziva was still getting used to the idea of living with Jenny, in America. Her belongings were being shipped from Tel-Aviv. Until they arrived, she would have to wear what she had from the trip to Cairo.

Jenny would be sitting desk duty, until Ziva settled in. They decided on homeschooling her, because it would be more flexible with Jenny's crazy work hours.

Ari had decorated a room for Ziva in his flat. He knew she'd end up there to stay the night, at some point. Kate was on vacation with her sister in Hawaii, so he was alone at home.

Team Gibbs had accepted Ziva as part of their family. Jenny was offered a position as Director, but turned it down. Her work hours were already crazy enough and she had a daughter to take care of. She wouldn't mind being Director, just not now.

Ziva was spinning around in Gibbs's desk chair, staring at the ceiling. Jenny was, as usual, making phone calls. Gibbs was on a coffee run, and Tony was laughing at something on his computer.

"You okay over there, Ziva?" Jenny asked, hanging up the phone and glancing at her daughter.

"Fine." Ziva said, smiling. "I feel good. Not a bad kind of good, a nice kind of good. My shoulder hurts a little, but I feel really good."

Jenny smiled. "That's good, Ziva."

Tony looked confused. "How many times do you guys have to say 'good' in two sentences?"

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Deal with it, DiNozzo."

Ziva smirked. "Supercalafragalisticexpialadoshus"

"Wait, what?" Tony asked, staring at Ziva.

Jenny threw a ball of paper at him. "Get a dictionary, DiNozzo."

Ziva laughed. It was a joyful laugh, not one that was full of fake cheerfulness, like she had used the past few days. No, this laugh was different. It rang through the bullpen like a wind chime against a light breeze.

Jenny smiled. "I think you're better than good, today, Ziva."

Tony stood up from his chair. "Stop it with the _good_!"

"What is wrong with _good_?" Ziva asked, tilting her head.

"Ugh!" Tony whined. "Stop!"

Jenny threw another ball of paper at him. "Only in your dreams, DiNozzo."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ziva sat on her new bed, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. Next to her was a letter from Liat, saying that they had found her mother's body. She knew they would, she just didn't expect it to hurt so much.

The past two months had been the hardest of her life. In front of her was a scrapbook full of photos of the loved and lost. She turned to a blank page and glued her mother's photo to the paper.

Jenny watched from the doorway, unnoticed by Ziva.

"It's okay to miss her, Ziva." Jenny said, gently.

"Ima was already dead, to me. Tali didn't know. She thought we were a normal family, didn't even know we were Mossad." Ziva whispered, smoothing the photo on the paper.

Jenny sat down on the bed, next to her. "That may be true, Ziva, but she was your mother. It's okay to be sad."

Ziva looked up, opening her mouth to say something, then closing it again and staring back down at the floor.

"Ziva, I can't imagine what you've felt the past two months. Please, don't shut us out."

Ziva lay her head down on Jen's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Why does everything hurt?"

Jenny didn't know what to say. "You've been through so much, Ziva. I can't begin to explain what has happened, but if you ever need to talk, I'm here."

Ziva opened her eyes and looked up at Jenny. "Thank you."

Jenny hugged Ziva. "I will take care of you, Ziva. Everything will be okay."

Ziva gave a slight smile. "Toda."

 _Maybe everything will turn out alright..._


End file.
